


Larxene's Tales

by Erosempai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Love, Memory Related, Plot Driven, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larxene's life in the castle. I have been working on these stories for a while and I still need to type more of them. These are supposed to represent a new begining for the woman that most players of the game hate. I make her human and want a heart, and all the troubles that come from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xenmas

_“Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. I’m trying not to think about you, can’t you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you brought me heartache, almost lovers always do..”_

\- “Almost Lover” by A Fine Frenzy

Awkwardly holding her suitcase of clothing, a woman around the age of 18 stepped into the lower gardens of Castle Oblivion. Her hair was a pale blonde, a pastel yellow shade that went down to her shoulders and was held by a black headband. Her deep blue eyes looked at the flowers around the walkway she stood on, dark red roses everywhere, almost as red as blood. She wore a pair of black slacks and a white v-neck shirt with a black vest, with tall 3 and a half inch boots on her feet. She gripped her suitcase and moved it to the left side of her, then walked to the entrance of the castle, the tall black doors opening wide for her.

She walked in and saw the large black doors close behind her, the light leaving the entrance when it fully closed. She looked around and set her suitcase down, looking at the tall walls of the castle. In front of her was a long staircase that went up to the next floor, where she saw the faint sign of numbers of the different people looking up the steps. Soon, she heard a loud stepping sound from the right side of her, she grabbed her suitcase and looked around for the person, but saw nobody. Suddenly out of the shadows, a man with long silver hair put up with hair gel it looked like.

“Hello there young miss. You must be--”  
“Arlene! I’m Arlene..”  
“Jumpy are we.. Um… Arlene?”

She stepped back and fell backwards onto her suitcase, and creating a loud thump in the empty hallway. She reached around the air and felt around her to see if the man from the shadows was still around her, waving her right arm wildly as her left arm covered her eyes.

“Ahhhh… A lefty…”  
“Wh-where are you?!”  
“-- Right here my dear Arlene…”

He appeared behind her and scared her, causing her to fall back into his arms, he chuckled softly and sat her up to avoid a concussion if she fell over.

“Miss Arlene, meet me in the gardens of Marluxia… the man is what we call.. Ah.. ‘The Grim Reaper’s Gay Cousin,’ plants a beautiful blood red rose outside the castle doors don’t you think? Oh -- and don’t worry about your suitcase, the room is already determined to you my pretty. Well? Follow me..”

The silver haired man shifted into the shadows once again, and she went back to looking around wildly for another minute before getting up and dusting herself off from the floor. She walked up the long stair case to find a glass door revealing a garden outside; full of roses of various colors. She opened the door and smelled, the sweet aroma of candies filled her nose until a man came up in front of her, and her nose poised in the air by his neck. She blushed a pale shade of pink and lowered her face, to find that his hair was around the same color as her face, with dark highlights underneath included. The man looked at her; wearing a pair of gardening gloves on, that were a bright pink.

“Ah, you must be miss Arlene… nice to see a new face here. I am Marluxia.”  
“So you’re the grim reaper’s gay cousin?!”  
“Who told you -- oh… Xenmas.”  
“Who?”  
“Xenmas, #1, our leader since the day Ansem died to the hands of the heartless.”  
“So he changed you too?”  
“Changed, silly… the only thing he changes is our name and some of our traits.”  
“A-Ah… I’m only here cause I died to heartless.”  
“You must have been important to Ansem to come here.”  
“I don’t seem to remember much.”  
“Well it seems he wants you here, follow me Miss Arlene.”

Arlene followed hesitantly, and headed to an open area with Marluxia. He led her to a circular field area and guided her toward the middle, which was empty. Blood red roses formed around her, closing the gap between her and the pink haired man. She looked around, and found Xenmas in front of her, smiling and reaching for her hand. She moved her hand to him, and he held onto her wrist and closed his eyes.

Around them, dark red rose petals went above, spelling out “Arlene.” Xenmas hummed a tune and the rose petals formed letters into the air.

“L-A-R-X-E-N-E”  
“Larx-ene?”  
“Yes, your new name.”  
“I like it, unique.”  
“As you are, since you the only female of the organization as well.”  
“Oh… wow…”  
“Welcome to the organization, Larxene. Number 12.”

She smiled as the rose petals fell down beside her, and Xenmas opened his eyes. He moved his hand from her wrist, and she moved her wrist to look at it. There was a XII on her wrist now, and on her other wrist lay the symbol to the Nobodies. She picked up a rose that lay in the floor after the ceremony, and held it as she walked to the doors to the garden. She opened the doors and left the gardens, then headed to her room. In the time she was leaving, Marluxia and Xenmas were still outside.

“So now what will we do with… her, Xenmas?”  
“I think that she will learn what to do here.”  
“Are you going to teach her the ropes?”  
“Yes, as well as learn about her past.”  
“Why would you do that sir?”  
“She seems very… interesting.”

Larxene woke up the next day and looked at her wrists again, smiling. She was grateful to get her life back again after her death, which is still a mystery to her. She forgot most of her memories after death, and now she could find them perhaps. She sat up in her bed and looked around; the room was like a master bedroom, and a bathroom attached on the left wall of the room. She moved the covers off of her and started to look around the room, the walls were a shade of beige, the door to her closet and room itself was painted black.

She looked inside her closet and found a long black coat with a chain around the neck. She smiled and put it on… her new life was beginning to start today.


	2. Zexion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene meets a new friend in the castle's library.

_“Oh it’s in color, your hair is brown, your eyes are hazel, as soft as clouds. I often kiss you when there’s no one else around.”_

\- “Turning Japanese” by The Vapors

Larxene roamed around the castle often because she was bored, and she couldn’t kill all the flowers in Marluxia’s garden for fun anymore since she was discovered pulling some of the roses out. (She was only going to use them for a vase in her room, since blood red roses were the only kind she liked.) So far the castle had only a few fun places to go, but she hadn’t gone to the library yet like Xenmas had suggested. In her previous life she rarely read anything; except for the school reading that was suggested and some of her romance novels she collected. She never understood why the women’s and men’s parts were so different in writing. She remembered the basic words from sex education; penis and vagina, and then the other words came and she became confused.

She went up the stairs to the middle part of the castle and saw a large black double doors; above it a sign read said “Library”, and she opened the large black door to the left of her to enter. Looking inside she was amazed; there were infinite rows of books it seemed and there were tables and couches to sit at. She could barely see the back, but it seemed like there was a large wood burning fireplace and a 2 large black love seats facing each other by it. She walked down one of the rows of books and found a large section full of romance novels, and she smiled widely.

She grabbed one of the books and looked at the title, “For her Majesty.” Something about a queen or princess with a man she was guessing. The front cover had a picture similar to ‘Gone with the Wind,’ except the girl was exposing her breasts to the man and he was leaning down on the bed to look at her. She walked around more and found a fireplace and pair of chairs and a couch to sit at. Sitting down on the couch she took off her heels and relaxed reading the book.

A person near her sneezed. She didn’t notice the person earlier. The shadows would have shown a person’s figure. She lowered her book to find a man with blue hair and silver streaks sitting in an arm chair by her. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel and had a ring of black around the iris. She closed her book and looked him up and down. His fingers were slender and long, almost like a piano player’s fingers when she saw the men play.

His hair was flat against his head and was a bit fluffy in the back with a few stray hairs standing up. The complete opposite of Xenmas and his anime spiked hair. He looked young as well, which made her wonder how he arrived at the castle as well. “Um. Bless you?”

The man looked up and nodded a ‘thank you’, then lowered his book and turned around to face her. “You’re new here. What’s your name? I’m Zexion by the way.” She grinned and held out her hand to shake his and smiled. “I’m Larxene. Nice to meet you. You look so normal, why?”

 

“I arrived to the castle about a week ago. Last thing I remember I was reading a book and seeing lights to the right of me.” Larxene let go of his hand after shaking it and thought a second. She only remembered seeing a flash of light as well before arriving to the castle, maybe it was common for everyone who was here. “Do you know why we are here?” She asked him.

“No idea. All I know is that the library is my home more so then my room. Xenmas won’t let me live in here though.” He shrugged. Getting up she looked out to see nothingness out the castle windows, and the gardens of Marluxia below. He was tending the golden poppies he was growing. “What do we do for fun here?”

“I just stay here, or see television in my room. I have a large collection of cartoons and reality shows, there’s cable here too… which confuses me cause we are floating in the air I think.” He got up and looked out the windows with her.

“Whatever the case is Larxene… this is home for us now. My room is labeled ‘XI’, come visit me if you want. Just knock first.” He grabbed his book and walked away. She turned around to see him walking away and looked down to his rear, the long black coat seemed to make it even more sexy. She looked outside a final time and grabbed the book she was reading, and left the library as well.

She was back in her room a half hour later (she got lost in the library), and had the book by a laptop on her desk. Something that Xenmas supplied to her when she arrived, and a ‘toy’ for her to play with he explained. She thought Zexion was very cute, but she couldn’t look him in the eyes very long. His hair was a very unique color, and he sounded very nice. Laying on her bed she rolled onto her stomach to look out the window again to see the familiar nothingness, and realized whatever the case was with the place was alright. As long as there was someone to talk to she wouldn’t go too crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter represents my old best friend who I have fallen out of touch with. In facts he's the reason behind this chapter's content. He read manga and was a shy guy that was a sophomore when I met him when I entered my new high school. He didn't know how to interact with many, and after meeting me it was helping him feel welcome I think. I got my nickname "EroSempai" from him that I use on everything online. He was a great guy... but I had a crush on him. He didn't say he liked me back. ;-;
> 
> UPDATE: He's around. But still its awkward to see him around. He's been doing well, but some days I miss having a friend in him.


	3. Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene's impulses get her a new guy to talk to... and possibly more.

_“Tell my mother, tell my father, I’ve done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand. I’m not angry, I’m just saying… sometimes goodbye is a second chance..”_

\- “Second Chance” by Shinedown

Axel’s eyes were a lovely shade of jade green when he looked into her eyes; a smile forming as he lowered the zipper to her coat. She blushed a shade of pastel pink as he moved the zipper to her hip line. He kissed her softly, her hands holding onto his back, while his hands moving the zipper to her coat farther down. The coat fell behind her as he moved his lips from hers, and he unzipped his coat and put it onto the chair nearby.

She moved to sit onto his bed, and he sat beside her. He kissed her again, this time faster and deeper than before. On impulse, she lay down onto the bed, his body moving on top of hers. Her hands traced the curve of his back, all the way down the line to where the strap to his boxers lay. His lips left hers and he kissed her jaw line softly; kissing down the front of her neck and making her breathing quicken.

He moved his lips to the left side of her neck, nipping the warm skin that lay there. She moaned softly as his hips began to rock against the front of her panties. His body was aching for her as his rhythm began to quicken, his face now close to hers as he continued to move against him. His hands moved behind her and he unhooked her bra, then dropped it to the floor beside the bed. His hands moved to her breasts, and his fingertips playing with her now stiffening nipples.

Her moans became louder, and his smile grew while he watched her lean back in pleasure. She held her hands against his back tightly, before her nails began to dig into his lower back. He moaned softly and she moved her hands away to move to his boxers. He pulled down her panties as she moved his boxers down, and he grabbed them both and set them on the floor by her bra and coat. She looked him up and down, then turned her face to the side, a deep red blush on her face.

“What’s the matter Larxene?”  
“No…nothing..”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Well um… nice… view?”  
“Oh that?”  
“Um, yes.”  
“Aw, looks like poor little Larxene is embarrassed.”

His right hand moved her face in front of him, she closed her eyes to avoid staring him in the eyes. He kissed her softly on the forehead and spread her legs open slightly with his left hand, his body now poised almost directly to her entrance. She opened her eyes to see his deep green eyes staring into her deep blue, and she kissed him deeply. He moved his body closer to hers, then moved inside of her slowly.

Her nails dug into his lower back, and she moaned softly as he moved inside. His hips began to thrust into her faster as she kissed him deeper; her moans muffled in the process.

“Larxene.. Laaaarxeeeeeneee… LARXENE!” She awoke to the sound of Zexion yelling in her ears as she got up from her nap the next day. She looked up at Zexion’s pale eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. The moved her arms and head up from the armrest of the chair she was sitting in.

“Larxene, dream well?”  
“Very.”  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Ah, if you want…”  
“Well then tell me if you must.”  
“Axel..”  
“Um.. Never mind.”

She got up to walk with him to the door to the main living room, and saw Axel lighting a fire in the fireplace. His hands moved gracefully as he set the flames onto the waiting logs below. She smiled and looked up and down his body, and smiled to know that she could always count on him to be her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axel. The man behind this story was in my final 6 months of high school. I was instantly atrracted to a sophomore in the other PE class. I was pretty much applauded by my friends that year for getting a younger man. When it comes down to it... he was my first man I just wanted.
> 
> UPDATE: Don't ask my thoughts on this much. It's really depressing.


	4. After Demyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene misses Demxy.

Ever since Larxene broke up with Demyx, she was in a depression. She became innsomniac earlier of that month due to missions to find Sora and the other people that escaped the castle constantly. 2 weeks later was the break up, which left her in horrible shape. Axel tried to help her by burning all of Marluxia's roses, in turn causing them restriction from his garden. Zexion got her new books, but she never read them. Every night she looked across the hall to see HIS room there, and she watched him. She wasn't being a stalker according to her standards, she was just getting more emotions from Namine everyday.

When she confronted Namine about this, she wasn't happy to learn that it wasn't Namine. She now had a heart, like Axel and Zexion. The new year was coming up, and soon the organization would have a party, so hopefully it would take her mind off the bugging heartbeat she developed. One night, she looked across the hall to Demyx's room, and saw him cuddling with a plush toy. It was the plush toy that she made him the first month of their relationship, a plushie of a Heartless. She looked on her bed, looking at the plush toys she was given when she turned away, she had a Air Tank. In some ways, she wouldn't forget him.

An hour before the party, she got ready. She wore her yellow tube top with a pair of black armwarmers that were given to her by Zexion, a pair of black slacks and black ugg boots. She wasn't much shorter with heels, but it was still noticed by the others. She walked out of her room and locked the door, then headed to the party upstairs on the balcony. She could hear the other members already commenting on Xenmas drinking cocktails at the begining of the night.

"Oh yeaaaah, Paaarty!"

"Lay off the Papu Cocktail there boy!"

"Aww, but there's chicks here!"

"Only 2."

Xenmas went up to Marluxia and started to flirt with him as Larxene came up the stairs, she grabbed a drink and sat by Zexion. He was reading a book, the letters moving from the pages and in front of him. He was soon interrupted by Axel, who was drunk, knocking the book down. The letters fell back into the book as Axel sat down by her, his face flushed by the amount he already had.

"So boys, enjoying the party?"

"Ah yes, the Papu fruit cocktail is godlike!"

"What about you Zexy?"

"I want to read, and how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Oh and the glomping thing too?"

Larxene hugged Zexion, her face by his neck. He grumbled and tried to push her off, then looked at Axel holding onto her. He sighed and let them play near him, as he watched Larxene get drunk as the night went on. By 11:30 PM, she was buzzed from the many cocktails she inhaled. Axel passed out onto Zexion's arm, while Zexion fell asleep in the process. She got up and looked at the guys, who were out of commission at the moment.

Heading to the stairs, Demyx stopped her. She looked down quickly before looking in his eyes, since everytime she thought of the past she cried.

"Where are you going Larxene?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I care."

"You don't care, you're drunk."

"No, I'm buzzed."

"..."

"Follow me silly."

She followed him to a nearby room, that showed the best view of the moon in all the castle. She looked out and tried to smile, but looked down at her feet before he said a word to her again.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault... I had to find Sora too much."

"Xenmas shouldn't have made you."

"Well he did, and you did date him so he was trying to make you unhappy."

"It succeeded."

"Look at me."

She looked up at Demyx, his pale eyes looking at hers kindly. She soon started to mutter some words softly, then began to cry. She held him close and cried on his shirt, as he held her back in a tight embrace. She looked up at him as he started to smile, and he kissed her sweetly. She moaned, her mouth soon moving harder onto his, and moving her tounge over his upper lip. He opened his mouth in an "O" shape and she licked his teeth, as his tounge moved into hers. She muffled something, then they broke the kiss.

"How about for old time's sake?"

"You mean start the new year with a bang."

"Oh yes."

Demyx held her as they went into his bedroom, then she shut the door by hitting it. The door slammed and she kissed him roughly, her fingers running through his hair. He broke the kiss to lay her on the bed, then went above her and looked at her. She giggled as his hands went up her shirt, and moved her bra away. She gasped, moaning at his motions. His fingers were massaging her right nipple, and she wanted more.

"Demyx, pleaaase."

"Not yet, remember you always wanted foreplay?"

"That was then, this is now... I just want sex now."

"Well you have to wait."

He kissed her neck as his hands continued teasing her nipple, now erect from the motions. His lips nipped a trail down to the top of her breasts, then with his left hand he moved the shirt down. A strapless black bra soon fell to the floor, along with his shirt. She pulled him down into a deep kiss and felt his body against hers, a contented and sexy smile on her face. He kissed her back, teasing her lips and making her moan. He pulled down his pants and boxers in one go, and they fell next to the growing pile of their clothes beside the bed.

"Heh."

"What now?"

"Oh nothing.."

"What..."

"You're ready."

Larxene kissed him roughly and grabbed his hips, he blushed and then kissed her back. He pulled down her pants and underwear and dropped it, she moaned as his warmth came near her. He looked at Larxene, her breathing now uneven and quickening as he kissed her before moving inside. She gasped, then reached for the bed and gripped it moaned loudly as moved her legs together, then thrusting harder into her. She kissed him deeply, her lip now tasting of copper from the force of her lips kissing him.

Every thrust he looked at her blue eyes, his smile then moving down to her neck to kiss and nip there. Every kiss placed there made her squirm, and soon she wanted to climax from the pleasure of it all. She held one of his hands and looked at him as he thrust more, then kissed him softly by the ear.

"Dem...Demyx... I'm cumming."

"Al...Alright..aaah...I can't cum inside though."

"You can... It doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay...mmmmmaah...you sure?"

"Yessss...aaaah."

Demyx put his right hand behind her butt and held it up higher to have a different angle, then thrust into her harder. Her knuckles turned white on the bed as she gripped the covers tightly. Larxene, held the sheets and moaned loudly, climaxing as he continued to thrust. He smirked and then kissed her neck, soon moaning loudly near her ear as he climaxed. His hips stopped moving and his body rested on her, she smiled and pet his hair. He looked at her and then laid down on her chest, as she started to fall asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find Demyx to lay on her stomach (since he shifted around in his sleep), and soon she sat up. He groaned and reached for her hand. She pushed it away and he woke up, to find his eyes staring into hers. She teared up and lifted his body enough so she could hold him properly, and he held her right back.

"Hey Larxene?"

"What?"

"Thank you, but I have to go... Kairi is looking for me."

"Alright, go to your girlfriend then."

"No... she's a fiance."

"Whatever. Just go."

"Text you?"

"Do you think I care? Go."

He kissed her softly and got dressed, and soon leaving the room. Larxene laid on her stomach and grabbed the Air Tank plushie from him and holding it in front of her, she started to tear up again and threw the plushie down onto the floor. She cryed for hours until she got dressed into her coat and heels again for work, and yelled at Namine before heading to Xenmas. Before she ported to Twilight Town to find Sora, she saw Demyx and Kairi kissing in Marluxia's garden and she frowned, she activated a thunderbolt and zapped the flowers around them, then ported away. By the time Demyx looked at the black poof of darkness, he saw Larxene starting to tear up again before she left.

In her room was an Air Tank plushie that lay on the floor, zapped by thunder and brown instead of blue... all by the powers of her sadness.


	5. Because of Roxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of her failed attempt with Roxas... Larxene needs a plan.

Olette awoke to find herself naked and tied to rose vines on her wrists, legs, feet and waist. Blood dripped down from her wrists onto the ground below her and she screamed in pain, and soon Larxene came out a dark portal smirking as she looked at the smaller woman. Larxene’s giggle went through the air, and soon after 3 more dark portals opened reveling Axel, Riku, and Marluxia inside the garden as well. Olette cringed in pain as Marluxia raised his hand up, which made the vines go tighter onto her skin and making her bleed more. Larxene walked to her looking at her pain and smiling like a cat with cream, and then raised her gloved hand to move her fingertip to raise the other woman’s chin.

“How does it feel to be in the same pain as Roxas?”

“I don’t like it! Let me go!”

“Nah uh uh… you need to feel his memories.”

“His.. Mem.. memories?”

“Oh yes, and you will finally know pain.”

“Please don’t. Just let me go!”

“Never bitch.”

Olette’s chin dropped after Larxene moved her fingertip, and Larxene removed her black gloves and threw them to Riku. Creating a kunai knife in her right hand she looked at how the wrists were bleeding and smiled, and nodded so the vines could be pressed tighter onto the flesh. Olette screamed in pain again and Larxene squeezed her arm more to see the blood flow increase, and now creating a larger grin onto the blonde’s face.

“Do you know how to cut yourself ?”

“No.. never.. Had.. A.. reason to…”

“Aw such a shame… it is a skill that your little lover used before to get rid of his pain.”

“Why…”

“He was in a depression for years… didn’t he tell you that?”

“Once, but not the fact it was… many… years.”

“Well let’s go down the river then.”

Larxene moved her kunai knife down Olette’s wrist vessels, and the blood came in larger streams down her arm. The blood went onto Larxene’s right hand and knife, and she continued to cut the skin there until the knife was covered with dark red blood.

“Aw too bad.. You didn’t last as long as I thought.”

“St…st…stop it…”

“Does that mean you want to die?”

“I can’t die… I want to see Roxas… don’t kill me…”

“You don’t deserve Roxas…”

Larxene went to the other wrist and cut the skin there deeper with Olette screaming louder and the blood still coming from her other wrist, and once Larxene’s knife got soaked with the blood again she put her knife away. Olette was panting and in pain with the blood loss, and each time she saw Marluxia his hand was raised to tighten the vines. She didn’t know where on her body would be hurt next, and then she screamed again in the pain of the vines digging into her stomach.

“Larxene… why are you…. Heartless..”

“Heartless? Not a chance… just cold… sadistic… and evil.”

Olette coughed up blood and it dripped down her chin to drip onto smaller droplets onto the ground; the blood on the ground now pooling on the left and right sides from Larxene’s earlier cutting. Larxene walked away to whisper something Marluxia’s ear, the man nodded and disappeared into a dark portal. Axel went into a dark portal and disappeared as well, and coming back a few seconds later with Roxas tied with a chain attached to his arm.

“See how your lover hurts…”

“No… no… how could you Larxene!”

“I can, and I blame one person for it… YOU.”

“Me… then… fine… kill ME! Do it! I know you can!”

“It’s too easy, but spilling the blood of your lover is easier.”

“Olette!”

Axel tugged at the chain and Roxas fell back, falling to his knees watching the scene in front of him. Larxene whispered something in Riku’s ear and he nodded, and then headed over to Roxas to get the chain that Axel held. The red head gave the chain to Riku and then headed to the area Larxene was located; he was on the left of Olette, and Larxene was on the right. Smiling widely she brought out a longer kunai knife while Axel took out a small chakra blade, and each of them ready to use them.

“Larxene! Look in your heart!”

“What heart? I’m not human like you!”

Olette looked up barely and saw Roxas yelling, and looked on either side of her. She was at the end of the road, and she smiled.

“Roxas..”

“Olette..”

“I love--”

A loud squelch was heard as the kunai knife and the chakra blade entered the sides of her stomach; blood falling down in a gush as her stomach bled out. Olette’s final breath was a bubble of dark red blood from her mouth, and her eyes shut. Larxene and Axel were covered with blood on their coats and now both of Larxene’s hands were covered with the blood from the woman who took away Roxas.

Riku couldn’t hold onto the chain that held onto the blonde man and Roxas ran to attack Larxene with the very chain she gave to hold him back. Larxene dodged the attack and leaped into a tree above her, and Roxas swung the chain up to hit her leg. He succeeded and she jumped down to leap on top of him, and her heel dug into his arm below. Her leg hit by the chain shook from the force earlier and she dropped to one knee, and Roxas took the opportunity to punch Larxene in the jaw. The punch connected and she then looked forward after getting hit, and spitting in his face some blood from his attack.

He moved in to punch her again and she used her knife to cut his face, and blood spray from his cheek went by her eyes. Her eyes turned a shade of royal blue in her rage, and she stabbed him in the upper arm. He yelled in pain and swung the chain to hit her back, and the links managed to hit her vertebrae enough to make her yell. She grabbed the chain and hit Roxas in the face with it.

“How does it make you feel?”

**“Shut up!”**

A pair of Marluxia’s vines went into the air by Roxas raising his hands. Larxene’s blue eyes opened wide in disbelief before Roxas smirked. The vines raced forward and pushed into her wrists before she could dodge the attack, and soon dug into her skin. She screamed in pain as the vines slithered through her skin and into her blood vessels. Roxas smirked wider and took the vines out of her skin with a snap of her fingers, and she fell to the grass of the castle with blood pooling around her arms. He disappeared in a puff of black and white smoke, and then Larxene fainted into Axel’s arms.

“Larxene! Wake up!” Zexion screamed to her. Axel shook her back and forth to wake up. The wounds on her wrists began to bleed and her tattoo of ‘XII’ was now distored and covered in blood. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the guys by her and smiled faintly, and soon closed her eyes again.

To destroy a person was easy, but to get almost destroyed in the process was a terrible price to pay. She remembers the fun times with the man called Roxas, and now she never wanted to hear his name ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to type this.  
> Honest.  
> But I was so mad I did.  
> Long story short. College rejection.
> 
> UPDATE: He still is around. I do scuttle away if I feel nervous. It's not too bad now. My fiance (guy who is the inspiration for my Saix) says he looks like a cheesy villain now, and to laugh. Haha. This does help.


	6. Saix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is there for Larxene when she needs someone? Saix.

Larxene sat in her room crying. She had lost her lover, Axel, to the powers of Roxas. A mirrored blade that mimicked Axel’s weapon went into his chest, and flames from inside the blade filled him. Roxas made a mirror appear before Axel to see the blood flowing from his wound, and then pulled it out violently as the red head fell to the ground. Blood lay around her ex-lover as Saix held her back from attacking Roxas. In a large pillar of white smoke Roxas disappeared, and she cried in the arms of the blue haired man. He led her to her room and soon left so she could recover, but did mention he was a room away if she needed anything.

She felt terrible. Her lovers all left her one way or another. From Xenmas cheating on her, to now Axel’s death. She hadn’t heard from Riku in so long he seemed to leave the castle. She laid on her bed and grabbed a bear plushie that Saix had given her on her birthday; he said it would keep her company when Axel wasn’t around. She smiled faintly and held it to her chest, wishing her heart could stop beating so fast from the events of earlier in the day. Sitting up she decided something. Saix was there for her so much, and she could perhaps find what made him unique in the organization. Quickly she got up and unzipped her coat to put the plush toy inside, and making the head peek out of her coat when she zipped up her coat again.

A knock on Saix’s door caused him to take his hand away from the computer mouse. “Ah! Come in.” Larxene smiled and walked into his room; a random mix of computer gear and posters from various science fiction shows he saw. His bed was a bit smaller than hers and clothes lay around his room in a mess that she would (on impulse) clean up right away… if not for the recent events. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed as he moved around in his computer chair to see her there.

“Ah Miss Larxene! What brings you here today?” He got out of his chair and sat on the bed beside her. She still was silent and leaned in close to lay on his shoulder. He blushed slightly since he wasn’t used to much affection since he was placed inside the castle. He put his left hand on the blonde’s shoulder and lightly touched the long and stringy strands of hair there. She had been growing out her hair since Olette’s death.

“I feel lonely. The bear is helping but… I need someone to cuddle with.” She looked up at him and reached for his hand to kiss it softly. A soft blush went across his face and she smiled a bit, and he leaned down to her nose. The red scar across his face wasn’t so bad when you looked closely at it, and she ran a fingertip across the skin there. She leaned in even closer now, and her hand holding onto his neck.

He gulped a bit. No woman had been so close to him like this before, not even when he was human. Larxene’s blue eyes now were parted and her lips were close to his, and she kissed him gently. Soft, pastel pink, almost perfect lips on his. He kissed back quickly, and it was apparent he was inexperienced. His lips darted on hers and his tongue lay flat against the bottom of his mouth. She giggled a bit and managed to control the kiss by making her kisses more aggressive like his own, and soon managed to create a rhythm that the two of them followed. Slowly she slipped her tongue inside his mouth to create a smooth French kiss that he began to moan softly at.

“Mmmmhh…” The blonde broke the kiss to look at him and his breathing was still fast. Apparently he was still a newbie in the ways affection was show, and she smirked since she was going to show him how it was done. She stood up by the edge of the bed and pulled the plushie out of her coat and threw it at him, and soon started to slowly unzip the zipper down. Her pale peach skin was the opposite of the almost shiny black of the coat the organization wore, and yet made it so much more sexy when she took it off.

His eyes went wide and she smirked a bit. Beneath the coat was nothing but a pair of black boy shorts. Once the coat fell to the floor he grabbed her and kissed her lips quickly, and with no rhythm she moaned deeply. Her right hand began to unzip the coat he wore, and quickly she felt a smooth set of muscles under her hand. The feeling wasn’t like anyone else she had slept with; a mixture of scars on one side making the skin drier then what lay on the other side. She loved something new though.

The coat he wore was soon gone and dropped onto the floor. His kisses were still uneven and too quick for her to keep a constant kiss going. Compared to the other lovers she slept with before he wasn’t as toned, but still was developing the muscles she adored on men. She broke the kiss and stared into his dark blue eyes, and then kissed his forehead. “Mmmh. You still have lots to learn, let me help you.”

She pushed him down to straddle his hips, and she smiled. The familiar twitch of an excited man made her giggle. Saix blushed, “Forgive me Larxene. I have never been with a naked woman before.” She giggled again and started to nip at his neck softly, and it created small moans from the man below her. She broke the kiss and sat up and moved down to sit on the bed, and moved her hand inside the pale blue boxers he wore. Soft moans continued from him as she moved her finger down the underside of his shaft, and her other hand was starting to pull the waist band down.

His eyes were parted as she moved his boxers off him and dropped them to the floor. She leaned down and licked the tip of his shaft and he gripped the sheets tightly and moaned, and created a wide smile on her face. She was the cat with the cream, and soon would make this man hers. She took off her panties and dropped them floor by his boxers, and soon went over his body again. She rubbed her warmth around his shaft but didn’t move him inside yet, and this caused him to moan deeply.

Saix pushed her into a deep kiss, and held her back tightly. Larxene’s tongue played with his as she pushed him inside her walls and she moaned, muffled by the kiss. His eyes parted when he was inside of her, and he thrust upward. Another muffled moan, and soon a broken kiss as she moved her hands to the side of the bed. She slowly began to move up and down riding him, and her eyes closed. His eyes looked her up and down, he heard the bed creaking, everything combined made him happy.

Larxene’s moans filled the air and his softer moans filled her ear. Every thrust she did made him hold her skin tighter, and soon created slight nail marks. Another loud moan and she went faster, her body beginning to lean back. Saix may have not had sex before, but he knew in porn that if a girl did that she was close. He felt a twitch of pleasure go through him, similar to when he was masturbating, he was close.

He moaned deeply and kissed her again, and soon thrust upward a final time. She climaxed loudly and gripped the sheets tightly, and his climax was a soft and contented moan. She opened her eyes and looked down at the man below her, and then laid down on his chest. He held her warm body close to him and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep with him holding her, and the feeling of bliss had finally returned to the once sad nymph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay these last 3 chapters before I type anymore are about Saix. The man behind this character is my current boyfriend of 5 years. He's not the "traditional" sexy guy like my other 3 guys I have chosen to date. I love my boyfriend so much and even though he's shaped more like a munchlax then a model... I love him so much it would hurt to not say it. His blue eyes make me smile. His grin is a goofy kid. He's handsome. What more can I say? Oh he's british and irish too. Win.
> 
> I love him for who he is... and he's been really good to me. (With all my issues)


	7. Saix - 7 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprisingly sweet Larxene looks at life well.

_“When you’re in love,_   
_You know you’re in love._   
_No matter what you try to do,_   
_You might as well resign yourself,_   
_To what you’re going through…”_

\- Love Action by the Human League

Larxene was laying on her stomach in the bed while Saix snored. They had been dating for 7 months and so far he hadn’t been injured or killed by any of the people that hated her. She was thankful for that but still didn’t fully trust that peace lasted for her this time. She still had nightmares of Roxas stabbing her with Axel’s chakra blades and laughing at her.

She sighed and put her head on the pillow and looked at Saix. He was starting to look more handsome everyday she noticed. When they met he had long blue hair with too much hair gel when he had to be on the job. It made him okay looking at best and she convinced him it was not needed to look like Xenmas. So he stopped using the gel and cut it shorter. It was still spiky like anime hair but looked better then before.

Her hair was now longer and to the middle of her back. She let it grow out so she could wear a ponytail again. The color was a bit brighter now and it was turning dirty blonde but still had the pastel tips of yellow at the ends. Her blue eyes shown brighter now and everyday Saix told her she was a beautiful woman.

She pressed her hand to his face and leaned in to kiss him.

_“I can’t resist you,_   
_No matter how I try._   
_After all these times,_   
_I can’t believe I will take this ride…”_

\- Bedroom Eyes by Kate Ceberano

She kissed him softly and held him close. He became part of her life and she had to learn how to be happy again. His eyes started to blink and he kissed her back and pressed his tongue inside of the kiss. A soft moan from her and she let him make the kiss deeper and she played with his tongue in return. He lifted off from the kiss softly and sucking on her lower lip before looking back up at her.

His gray eyes were almost black in the darkness of the room. She ran her fingertips across his neck and slowly went down his chest. Yes this man was hers, and he would always be there for her.


	8. Saix - 1 Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene needs him to keep her calm. Her cuddly Saix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in this story.  
> Mainly because I need to type the stories inbetween. =_=  
> That's the largest undertaking ever.

_My eyes are open wide,_   
_And by the way,_   
_I made it through the day._

Larxene looked to the side of her to see Saix sleeping calmly against his pillow. Over a year had passed since they started dating, and also been 1 year since Axel’s death in Castle Oblivion’s lovely gardens. Marluxia hadn’t been the same either but the gardening helped this man recover… Saix was the way she had recovered. She looked over her scars with a sad disposition and scooted closer to her boyfriend. She held his back close and cried softly.

_There do you see it? My love… Larxene we can have it all! Our old lives back! Human… lives! Wouldn’t you want that? Do you wish your memories would return?_

Axel had the smile of a child when he was very happy, held a deep and manly frown when pissed off, and cried softer than Larxene. He was taller by a good 5 inches and that was always annoying her. He laughed about it and called her short all the time when they were together. Although he was the first man she was only “sexually” attracted to… she loved him as much as he loved her. But that was later… way… way… later.

It all happened so suddenly one day after she had been on a long mission to find Sora. It took her a good 6 months to get any leads on him and when she returned to find a note on her door. Axel wanted to see her again to confess something to her. She went to go find him and she saw what he wanted to say. In fire streams near her (not close enough to burn her mind you) the words “I love you” came from him.

His eyes were red from crying. He looked at her wanting an answer. She nodded yes. He quickly made the flames turn to smoke and ran to hug her close. He kissed her forehead and cheeks, and soon they had a closer bond than ever.

But… she still looked to find new men to be friends with in the castle. He didn’t mind because she would always come to him for advice. Roxas however tested this bond. She tried to talk to the man with blonde hair and had memories, and he wouldn’t make sense half the time. Axel had no answers and she usually was tired of figuring out the blonde boy.

Until one day she found a common goal with him. Roxas was looking for someone that needed help in memories. He often had dreams while Larxene had none. He shared dreams with her, and soon she wanted to date him. However she failed in that escapade as well.

_“What do you mean? You hate kissing? WHY? That’s a human emotion that everyone keeps! God Damn you Roxas! You are HUMAN! Why DID I ever like you! Go sleep with some human than! I’m sure there’s human whore for you!”_

She screamed and yelled at her walls, and begged the gloomy skies of the castle to kill her. Axel went to her every night to sleep in the same bed and make sure she was fine. He even slept with her every night until she couldn’t get out of bed. Nothing worked though and she came up with a plan. If Roxas became happy she would kill the one who replaced her.

Luck was on her side the days Olette came to the castle. She was also human and was even more chummy than a bee on a stamen. She waited about 3 months to think of a plan to destroy this woman. Axel helped her in a plan before she did this evil goal that would ultimately destroy her lover.

A month after Olette’s bloody death, and the blood all around still… Axel was going to clean it up. It was only right. He was responsible and Larxene was still recovering from her wounds in her wrists. She lost enough blood that Zexion gave her a transfusion to heal the day after the attack, and as of late was making sure she was okay along with Saix sleeping in her room to keep her safe.

Human. Red. Blood. He activated a flame and proceeded to turn it black and into soot. Her body was already gone a few hours after that day of her death, and it was transported back to her realm by Xenmas.

Roxas took this opportunity to get back at the red-head. The blonde boy now was a man… an angry man that took his powers to greater powers than before. The sound of a faint blade forming made Axel turn around. Roxas had a crystal chakra that mirrored the one that Axel used to cut open Olette’s stomach.

Quickly Axel leapt up and made his own red blades, and with a smirk he went after Roxas. The blonde quickly dodged all the attacks and now had and evil grin. He soon disappeared into white smoke and Axel looked around, and quickly blew some flames all around the garden. The flowers went up into fire and that fire made smoke… hopefully it would reveal that location to strike.

Wrong. Roxas dug his blade into Axel’s arm and Axel quickly fell to the earth below him. Blood dripped onto the concrete of the garden and a large grin went on the blonde’s face. He was taunting the fire master. Axel ran to hit Roxas but missed, and soon got a punch in his face to add to the pain of the arm’s wound.

The blonde was faster. Stronger. This wasn’t good. Larxene and Saix ran out to see what was going on and saw that Roxas was standing off with Axel. The blonde man decided to try and strike her next. Axel quickly went in front of her and the crystal blade pierce into the middle of the shiny black leather jacket. Blood was now dripping from his chest wound and was a bright red, and directly from his heart perhaps. Blood dripped from Axel’s mouth and he cursed to Roxas that he would never love anyone again because he was too powerful and blood thirsty.

Roxas smirked and dug the blade deeper. Blood now was pouring faster and he was getting even more mad. She felt blood from Axel’s back spray onto her face with the stabs from the blade her lover faced. With a final stab Roxas looked close enough to Axel that they could have kissed, but instead it was a deep and angry warning to Larxene and the others.

**BLOOD THIRSTY? That doesn’t cover the half of it! Love is for the WEAK~ THE WEAK BLEED. Goodbye Axel… Tell Olette that she is avenged for me. Bleed until your bitch cries…**

The last stab of a blade.

The last breath of her lover.

Blood pooled around Axel and he fell to the ground, the blade dissipating with Roxas as he left in a column of white smoke laughing manically. She ran to Axel and held his dead body, and his blood went all over her hands. She sobbed into Axel’s limp body and kissed him a final time before Saix took her from the body. Covered in the blood of her ex-lover she cried and it became a howl for help.

She couldn’t stop.

Her old lover was dead.

She woke up to see Saix staring at her with his grey eyes in her blue. She was crying apparently and woke him up. He held her close and told her everything would be fine. She’d really try to believe that now… but the nagging feeling of someone watching her would always be there since Axel’s death.


	9. Updates!

So just so most of you know this hasn't been updated in years. I will post some new chapters soon.

First off I need to type her and Xenmas (and the fallout in the same story).

Second story, rejected by Zexion. Not too harsh.

Third one, Demyx intro and falling out.

Fourth one, Roxas. I don't want to think about this memory much. But... meh?

And finally... the wedding of her and Saix.

**Author's Note:**

> My stories about Larxene aren't just about the sex. They are quite dear to me since it was the first series that gripped me so tightly into it's story. So I soon typed what I thought her life was inside the castle that made her such a bitch. I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
